WonderWall
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Maxie and Spinelli's daughter had to stop jumping to conclusions. Crossover with Degrassi,but yo don't need to watch Degrassi to understand TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderwall**

"Of all the no good,dirty rotten things..." Thirteen year old Gabriella Tatiana Spinelli growled out,under her breath as she stomped angily into her house,slamming the solid oak door shut. 'Why must Joseph Hogart be such a rat bastard?' she wondered with a groan of annoyance,walking into her kitchen only to find her parents Maxie and Damian Spinelli locked in a passionate kiss. She shrieked piercingly,covering her brilliant green eyes with her tiny hands. "MOM!! DADDY!" She whined loudly.

They jumped apart guiltily and smiled at their daughter. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing home so early? I thought you and Joseph had to work late at the school newspaper?" Maxie asked her daughter,walking over to brush Gabriella's dark brown hair from her eyes.

"We were mom. That is until I figured out what an ignorant little jerk he really is." Gabby said with a toss of her hair. She fixed her eyes on the kitchen wall,glaring at it.

Her parents exchanged amused looks.

Gabriella turned her glare on them. "It ISN'T funny." She ground out bitterly,crossing her arms under her chest. Suddenly,she seemed to notice that a few people were missing. "Where are Alyssa and Alex?" She asked,looking around for her six year old twin sister and brother.

"The Twin Tornadoes are in the playroom." Her father replied with a grin of affection at his name for his youngest progenies. "So why is Joseph a 'ignorant little jerk?"

Gabby fell into a kitchen chair with a sigh,putting her arms on the tabletop and resting her head on them. Then she raised her head up and looked at her mother and father. "His little tramp of a girlfriend,Amber came to see him and he ended up leaving **_ME _**to do all the work! All because she whined about him spending time with me." She said,giving the wall clock a look that could kill. God how she wished Amber was here so she could strangle her.

Suddenly Alyssa,Alexander,and Roxie,the family's cocker spaniel all ran into the room.

Alyssa and Alexander,unlike their older sister,both had their mother's blond hair. Alex had his father's green eyes while Alyssa looked like a little carbon copy of their mother.

Damian scooped a twin up in in each arm when they began to run around the kitchen in a frenzy.

Maxie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her husband. "Damian,you didn't give Alyssa and Alexander cookies and orange soda before dinner did you? You know how that effects them.

"Maximista,why would I do that?" He asked,grinning at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at how mushy her parents were behaving and walked out into the living room,falling ungracefully on the couch,kicked off her ballet flats and propping her bare feet,toes painted a sparkling pink on the coffee table. She picked up the remote and flipped on the television before reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell phone,dialing the Hogart's with a evil little smirk playing upon her lips. Joseph would regret leaving her with all the work when she talked to his mother.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the phone asked. It was Desiree,Joseph's ten year old sister. "Hey Desi. It's Gabriella. Could I speak to your mother for a moment?" She asked politely.

"Okay." Desiree said,not bothering to take the phone away from her face as she screamed at her mother.

Gabriella winced at the loud shrieking voice as she waited for Manuella Hogart to get on the line.

-----

Meanwhile,back in the kitchen Maxie,Spinelli,Alex,and Alyssa where talking amongst themselves about the surprise party Joseph had been planning for Gabby for a month now.


	2. Chapter 2

**WonderWall**

**Part Two**

"Hello?" Manuella Hogart said into the phone questioningly.

Gabby smirked once more than said in a soft,innocent voice,"Oh,hello . This is Gabriella. Is Joey there?"

Manuella furrowed her brows. "No sweetie. I thought he was with you!"

Gabriella smothered a giggle with the back of one small hand. "Oh. He's not back yet? You see...he left me with all the work so he could go out with Slu---Amber." She said,quickly correcting herself.

Jay Hogart came up behind Manuella and wrapped his arms around her waist,pulling her against him and smirking against her neck.

Manuella pushed him away with one slender,yet strong hand and cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder. "So Gabriella,Joesph really left you with all the work?" She asked,frowning disapprovingly. She certainly hadn't raised her son to be like that,especially not to his best friend!

Gabriella bit into her small hand to hide yet another laugh. "Yes . I just got home,almost twenty minutes ago." Well atleast she wasn't lying. "But ? I think Joey has been sleeping with Amber. I didn't want to tell you this,but a few days ago I caught him with his hand up her skirt." She lied easily,smirking a bit. Joesph would regret leaving her all alone.

Manuella listened to Gabby for a few more minutes before hanging up. She then whipped around,her dark,dark eyes flashing dangerously at her husband. She jabbed her finger into his chest in her anger. "Jayson Alexander Hogart!" She flared out angrily. "Have you any idea what your son has done to Damian and Maxie's daughter? He left her all alone to work on the school newspaper! So help me,when that boy gets home..."

She would've raged on and on but Desiree suddenly hurried down the stairs,dancing gracefully over to her parents. "Is Joe Joe in trouble?" She asked,shaking a strand of dark chocolate hair from her blue eyes and looking at her mother.

Manuella looked down at her daughter and pasted a bright smile on her face. "Of course not Desiree. Joesph isn't in trouble at all! Mommy and daddy were just....acting!" She told the little,dark haired girl.

Desiree let out a small giggle. "Mom,you may be an actress or rather an acting coach but I know you better than that. What did Joey do?"

Jay answered for his wife as he scooped his shrieking and laughing daughter up in his arms. "Joey left Gabby with all the work for the school newspaper and she called up here. Your mother is pissed off."

Manuella hit her husband over the head with the back of her hand. "What have I told you about using profanity around our daughter??"

Jay rubbed his head slowly and glared at his wife.

------

Back at the Spinelli household,Spinelli and Maxie were sitting at their kitchen table. Alyssa and Alex were upstairs and Gabriella had went to visit Emma,her fifteen year old cousin.

"I can't believe Joesph planned a surprise party for our little girl." Maxie said with a soft smile,pressing a kiss to her husband's lips as she sat on her knees,on the couch and smiled at her husband.

"Me neither. I have to admit,The Mysterious One's plan to woo our daughter is most romantic." Spinelli answered,trailing his finger tips down his wife's bare arm.

Maxie smiled contently as she wrapped a slender arm around her husband's narrow waist. "I love you s much Damian. I would've never thought our lives would turn out so perfectly." She told hip,feeling tears of happiness at the corners of her eyes.

----

Meanwhile,at the Drake's residence,Gabriella and Emma were up in Emma's room.

"So you really called and told her that?" Emma asked in shock. Her cousin was so Maxie's daughter.

"_Yes._ Emma I did. And don't you tell me I was wrong! He shouldn't have left me with all that work." Gabriella stated stubbornly,flipping through a magazine.

Emma swallowed hard and looked down at her pink,carpeted floor,digging her toes into it. Finally,she shook out her dark hair and glanced torwards the silver alarm clock that was on her white nightstand. It was 5:25. She would have to take her cousin to Kelly's in about ten minutes for the surprise party Joesph had planned.

**A/N: So this was gonna be a twoshot but I decided it would be a threeshot instead. The next part will be the surprise party.**


End file.
